Experimentation
by Sinnii
Summary: Zack's first real sexual experience with a man... or with anyone for that matter. SLASH


Well, here we go with another little ficcy.

Lately I've been busy job hunting, getting plans in order, and finishing up sorting things with my college. I've had a lot on my mind, and only up until a couple days ago was I able to finally be able to get myself back into writing mode. While I should be working on **Onward to Ruin** or maybe even **Broken Facade**, I just...haven't been in the mood for them lately...

I decided to write this after looking over the new FFVII Kink Meme, and I found a prompt for some Kunsel/Zack. It was an easy one to fill since I'd touched on this pairing in **Ruin**, so it was just a matter of expanding on it. There's also another prompt on the meme that I'd like to fill in the near future, but I really think I should return to my initial projects for a while before doing anything new.

In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this... I personally am not too fond of it, but Skiba as said over and over that she loved it, so I figure it's worth submitting.

Onto the fic stuff!

Pairing: Zack/Kunsel (duh)

Warning(s): Sex (but not quite), language, alcohol...mentions of prostitutes... there might be some other stuff too.

As always, I'd love to hear what any of you think!

* * *

><p>Up until he came to Midgar, Zack had never put much in the way of thought into his sexuality. He'd left his home in Gongaga at the age of thirteen and had had no experience aside from a small crush with the girl next door at the age of eight. He had pretty much assumed that if he were going to like anyone, it would <em>have<em> to be a girl; it just seemed like the only plausible thing to occur.

Midgar had changed all of that, or really… entering the SOLDIER program had changed all of that. Placing a bunch of developing young men in such close quarters would likely cause a few of them to reevaluate their preferences, or at least make them more open minded. Given the strict codes of conduct they were required to abide by, only those most daring would go out of their way to pursue relationships outside of Shinra and within the city… others simply took their chances with Honeybee girls or more common ladies of their… profession.

The—surprisingly enough—several that chose not to risk their future careers were stuck with very few options; Zack found himself in this group. His dream had been to join SOLDIER, to become of hero; he very well couldn't do that if he were kicked out before he could even become a Third class.

For a while, he'd just chosen to try and ignore his urges… a lot of good that did; it only got progressively more and more difficult to manage himself whenever his raging teenage hormones decided to surface, and he found himself eyeing his fellow cadets the way he'd see them eye girls in those magazines they managed to sneak in. This proved worrisome.

Sure, whenever the rare chance to go out into the city surfaced, he'd certainly find himself taking in the fair amount of pretty women that called the massive city home; however, given the potential risks, Zack never bothered to go beyond just… admiring from afar.

He'd actually gotten pretty good at containing himself until Kunsel showed up with a proposition. The cadet had been his best friend, much more familiar with the ways of the city. He'd shown Zack a world he'd never even dreamed of seeing, helped him acclimate to the vast advances of technology that he'd missed out on in his tiny, isolated village… and he always seemed to know things, even some things he probably _shouldn't_ have known.

Up until that point, Kunsel had been one of the types willing to go against regulations. He and other cadets would sneak into some of Midgar's many night clubs, he sneaked alcohol into the barracks, hell the young man even showed up with the occasional recreational drug. However, Zack noticed that his friend was much more artful with his rule breaking. It was done rarely, and it was always well thought out, but Zack would still refuse to be an accomplice to his deeds… until one night.

0o0

Zack wasn't sure what made this particular night different from any other, but for some reason when Kunsel came in with several hidden bottles of what was clearly alcohol, he for once decided not to leave. The two were well on their way to finally entering SOLDIER, only a couple of exams, a physical, and the inevitable Mako injection away from becoming a part of Shinra's greatest fighting force. Kunsel had thought that a good enough reason to celebrate, and for once Zack didn't protest. He did however object to getting drunk.

"Relax," he remembered Kunsel saying. "It'll be a while before I can get more of this stuff anyways. May as well make it last."

_One glass_, Zack had said to himself. He'd never really had the… balls to try alcohol up until then, much too worried about possible repercussions of his actions. Even though he saw no hurt in _trying_ it, he still had no desire to get drunk; he'd wait until _after_ he got into SOLDIER to indulge in the things he abstained from…

But one glass turned into two and two into three. By midnight, the two of them were _plastered_, sitting on the couch laughing like idiots at nothing. They rambled on about anything, training, their comrades, even things they heard about while out in the city. However, eventually the conversation delved into strange territory.

In their drunken stupor, they began to talk of past sexual experiences… or really it was Kunsel talking of his experiences while Zack just listened in what was likely too much fascination. Kunsel had been with quite a few people—both male and female—in the time he'd joined the SOLDIER program. Zack listened attentively as his friend relayed intimate details of his past relationships; that is until Kunsel turned the conversation on him, inquiring as to whom _he'd_ been with.

He'd been embarrassed to admit that he'd never 'been with' anyone, but instead of the mockery he'd expected, Kunsel just made an inquisitive noise.

"No one?" he'd asked, his words just slightly slurred from the booze.

Zack just nodded.

They sat in an odd silence for a while, continuing to down this alcohol that Kunsel had insisted on saving. It wasn't awkward… or at least it wasn't to Zack, the haze in his mind preventing him from really feeling any shame about his confession. After a short while however, that comfortable haze was disturbed when he suddenly felt soft lips against his own.

He was too drunk to really protest as his friend pushed his tongue into his mouth, but in the back of his mind, he saw no real reason to resist; maybe it was the alcohol, but Kunsel's mouth against his felt _quite_ good, and he was more than inclined to keep their lips locked, bringing his hands to Kunsel's head to keep him there.

The brown hair between his fingers was soft, a contrast to the calloused fingers that were sneaking under his shirt. He'd never experienced something like this; even his first kiss as a young boy had felt nothing like what he was experiencing. Strange shocks crept along his spine, making him shiver, and he gave no resistance when he felt Kunsel push him down onto the couch.

Their lips stayed locked as Kunsel ground his body against his own. The kiss was sloppy and awkward at best, but in his haze Zack could not have cared less. Eventually, the need for oxygen won out and they pulled away from each other. Then he felt Kunsel's hands fighting to remove his shirt; oddly enough, rather than protesting, Zack found his own hands fighting to remove his friend's shirt. Before he knew it, their uniforms were nothing but a pile of cloth and buckles while they lay mostly naked on Kunsel's couch, lips once again locked and hands moving in frantic exploration.

He felt Kunsel move to kiss and bite at his neck, and it felt _so good_, drawing a low moan from his lips. He let his hands continue to roam over his friend's exposed skin, amazed that it had gone this far. Had he been the slightest bit sober, it was likely this wouldn't have been happening. He was still much too unsure about himself, and he still couldn't shake that… small village mentality. However, Zack also couldn't shake how _right_ it felt as Kunsel pressed their bodies flush together. Zack couldn't bring himself to think it wrong in any way, despite the fact that it had only started as a result of _rule breaking_.

When he felt a finger brush over one of his nipples, Zack just stopped thinking all together. There was no reason to question it, no reason to resist it. They were both piss drunk, _clearly_ aroused by each other, and Zack had honestly neglected his body's physical needs for too long. He'd have time for questions and possible regrets in the morning, when he was sobered and sick in the bathroom; right this moment, he was fucking enjoying himself.

As they continued to explore each other, everything began to blur. They became nothing but a mass of limbs as they touched and kisses every part of skin they could get to. The room became hot around them, and Zack's nerves seemed to overload from the new sensations, the feeling of calloused fingers on his skin, the sound of deep breathing against neck. He let his eyes flutter closed, no longer finding a need to watch what he could simply feel, and let his body act on its own.

He didn't pay much heed when he felt Kunsel's hands stray lower down his body, but Zack's eyes all but flew open, mouth opening in a loud gasp when he felt one of those warm hands grip him. Without thinking, he bucked into that grip; he'd only ever touched himself there once or twice, feeling the act odd and awkward. Had he been sober, he was sure this would have been no different, but in his limited experience and boozed brain, it felt _amazing_.

He made choked off noise when Kunsel began to slowly stroke him, and his whole body quivered. He must have been making noise that he wasn't aware of because he heard his friend chuckle lowly in his ear, and the sound only made additional jolts travel up his spine then down straight to his groin. He had no idea that a mere sound could bring about such a reaction from his body, make the warm feeling forming in the pit of his stomach grow hotter.

He arched when Kunsel squeezed him, and he bucked up with a cry. It felt so fucking _good_.

The haze of alcohol was slowly replaced with that of lust and pleasure and he was dimly aware or one of his own hands slowly feeling its way down Kunsel's front. He wasn't sure if it was by instinct or some conscious thought, but before he knew it, he had his hand in Kunsel's boxers, pulling him out into open air. The organ felt hot and oddly heavy in his hand, and as he wrapped his fingers around it and stroked up, he felt Kunsel shiver against him.

Zack glanced at Kunsel's face, finding those eyes closed, eye lids fluttering as he continued to stroke over him. He then glanced down between them and watched in fascination as their hands moved over one another. He stared as his own hand worked over Kunsel's flesh, the organ firm as he gently and experimentally squeezed and leaking beads of clear fluid. His own movements were a bit clumsy and unsure, while Kunsel had clearly done this before, but despite the difference, his friend did not seem to be complaining. He let his thumb brush over the tip and absently noted the way Kunsel bucked into his grip. He shivered when he heard his friend's breath hitch in his ear and instinctively quickened his pace.

It continued on this way, their bodies moving, grinding against each other. They continued to kiss and touch, their movements growing more fevered, their bodies growing hotter. Zack continued to frequently look down between them, unable to stop staring as their hands worked each other. His last coherent thought was how odd it was that only a short while ago, they were drinking and joking about their comrades, and now they lay on this couch, kissing and touching and _stroking_ one another, desperate for some sort of physical satisfaction.

When he squeezed Kunsel, the young man moaned in a way that made all of Zack's thought melt into a puddle of incoherent color. He wanted to coax that sound from him again, wanted his friend to keep touching him, _kissing_ him. Everything felt so wonderfully hot, and his body tingled all over. He bucked his hips, wanting Kunsel to go faster; he wanted to feel _more_.

All semblance of rhythm was lost between them; they just moved, eager to prolong the pleasure but at the same time bring more of it to the surface. At some point, Zack was joining Kunsel, openly panting, hissing, and bucking. He felt a knot slowly form amongst the heat in his gut and with every stroke, every _sound_, it tightened. He suddenly felt a need to alleviate the pressure inside him, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than for the amazing sensations to continue. Lost on what to do, he just continued to move and let his body do as it pleased.

It didn't take long for that knot to finally unravel. Every nerve in his body seemed to ignite, and he arched his back. His vision exploded in a flurry of colors and light, and he felt his muscles tremble beneath his skin. He was keenly aware of that pressure inside him slowly easing while at the same time, a foreign warmth spread over his stomach. It only lasted moments, but it was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt. Even as he went limp with a sudden exhaustion, a comforting warmth remained under his skin, and his nerves continued to buzz.

Somehow, Zack had maintained some level of awareness and kept his hand wrapped around Kunsel. He resumed stroking over him, his friend bucking into his hand with abandon, panting into his ear. His turned his gaze to Kunsel's face, taking in the blush over his face, the way his brow furrowed in concentration, and the way his lips parted as he breathed. Zack would admit that his good friend was attractive, but he never felt the need to dwell on such a thing. This time however, he shuddered as he looked into a face that just seemed to look all the more attractive to him.

Kunsel lasted quite a bit longer before he finally tensed against him, and he felt warmth spread over his hand. He looked down between them again, staring at the fluid on his hand and on his front. Even as the haze faded and his brain could actually _think_, he did not feel the least bit of revulsion at the sight. It instead left him fascinated, and he almost thought it surreal; trying to recall the sensations was like trying to recount a dream, and the act itself had been such a blur that he could only bring a few images to the forefront of his mind. His friend seemed to notice the way he stared and chuckled breathily in his ear.

"This was _definitely_ your first time doing something like this, huh?"

He made a noise, and was dimly aware of how his face seemed to heat up.

"Yeah, so?"

That only seemed to make Kunsel laugh all the more.

They lay that way for a short while longer waiting for their minds to clear before Kunsel finally stood up and held a hand down to him. Luckily, it was his clean hand, Zack noticed, and he took it, allowing the other to pull him up. He'd expected them to simply redress and go on with the night. He'd heard of similar things happening between other cadets. Usually, afterwards, it seemed more favorable for the cadets in question to simply go on as if nothing had occurred.

He hadn't expected them to wind up in Kunsel's shower, naked under the hot spray of water with their lips locked yet again, hands roaming each other's bodies with the same enthusiasm as before. Without the alcohol, their kiss was not as awkward, and Zack was able to really appreciate the feel of Kunsel's lips against his own, his hands on his wet skin.

Moments later they parted only slightly, their lips still practically touching, and Kunsel spoke up.

"Next time… no booze. I think there's a _lot_ I need to teach you."

Before Zack could respond, their lips were crushed together again, and he gave no resistance. Whatever else there was that Kunsel felt the need to show him… Zack certainly looked forward to it.


End file.
